creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Scientist's Monologue
You are so beautiful. You must know this. Never in eternity has there been something as beautiful as you are now. You are my Earth and I am your God. I see you now and I think of you as good. But, just like the Earth in the creation stories, while you are perfect, your understanding of your perfection is, as yet, imperfect. But you will come to understand in time. When I began, you were lost. But I found you. Took you in. Made you feel loved. And you are loved. You trusted me and I never once betrayed that trust, my friend. I simply improved who you were. You were weak before I made you strong. You were slow before I made you quick. Flawed before I made you… flawless. Early in the process you asked me about my morality, namely where it was. You accused me of acting against God. I confess, I do believe in God. He made you the way He desired to make you, which was imperfect, with the knowledge that I would finish His work in the way He wanted. I completed you, even if you did not understand, that's what I was doing. When I began you were normal. Drab. Boring. But I began with the most important task: your eyes. Pleasant as though they were to gaze upon, they were not as functional as they could be. They had to go. And while I was at the drawing board, I figured I may as well take steps to redesign you to make you more efficient entirely. How much more efficient, then, do you feel now that your oracular organs are located on your hands? Think of the attention to detail you shall have now, and the ability to look around you in ways you never thought possible before. Think of the new parallax you will be able to achieve when looking at objects. You will be able to see as far and clear as you desire. While I was putting your eyes on your hands, I realized that your arms were far too stubby for optimization. This was a rather easy, though obviously painful, fix. But you got through it because of your resolve and dedication. I always admired that about you. For the years that I spent watching you, waiting, that was what I liked most about you: your strength and willingness to commit to a goal. Next was your skin. Very vulnerable to corrosive materials. I corrected this malfunction. You did not like this change. But I did not resent you for it. This was where you truly began to react poorly and your external changes began to damage you mentally. As your flesh began to bubble and ripple down in folds, covering you in a protective layer, you started to go a bit mad. You screamed, moaned, and eventually just sat there and jabbered at what you had become. But that change, all of the changes I would go on to make, were all for your own good. Nothing stands in your way now. Think of what you will accomplish, beautiful one. You will be the greatest scientist this world has ever seen. Category:Science Category:Mental Illness